Whole Again
by sapphirespells
Summary: Her life is in shambles as she tries to be a mother and friend. With his death, a part of her had gone away with him. She isn't herself and someone else seems to notice; the last person she would ever want to see or love. Can he make her whole again?
1. Anniversary

Whole Again

Chapter 1

It had been one year ago since she last saw his face. The weather happened to match the day of the first anniversary of his death. The pitter patter of the afternoon rain hit the window and slid down like the tears on her cheeks. Thunder and lightning seemed to be the only thing reassuring her that she was alive. Her tears slid down her face until it reached an end. Hermione was looking out towards the street. Cars sped past the little cottage on the side of a heavy traffic road. She forgot why she chose the house in muggle London, no good came out of living here. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a young couple kissing in the rain across the street. It reminded her of them.

She saw the young couple walk away holding hands and smiling while looking at each other's faces.

"We had it all." She said with her voice breaking. She finally broke down and slid down the wall. She hugged her knees and laid her head on them.

"Ron, I need you. I know you can't hear me, but I need you to." She whispered through her sobs.

She continued sobbing and slammed her fist to her thigh. She needed him back and she needed his touch. But part of her soul and heart had gone with him. The flash of lightning and rumble of thunder snapped her back to reality. She stood up, stumbling, and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She knew she was being pathetic and weak by still crying like this after a year. But it just hurt too much.

Hermione gathered up the pictures from her memory box that was strewn on the floor and pushed it back into the closet. Something fell to the ground and Hermione bent down to pick it up. It was the Daily Prophet issue from last year, marked July 24th. The article gracing the front page made a new stream of tears trickle down her face.

Top Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley Killed

Today was a day of grief and horror when "The Chosen One," Harry Potter, and another member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley, were tragically killed. In the early afternoon of July 24th, aurors Potter and Weasley followed a tip to capture ex- Death Eater Caius Linstrum. Their bodies were found in an old abandoned shack that evening when they failed to report back. They were found in what was left of the shack as it appeared to be blown up. They were both pronounced dead at the scene.

"This is a dreadful day indeed, losing our top aurors in the most horrifying way," says Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "our prayers and wands go out to their families and the souls of these two young men."

It has not yet been revealed about whom or what caused the blast at this time, but it will be reported once news comes in. We at the Daily Prophet family would like to give blessings to the whole wizarding community, especially Harry and Ronald's friends and family.

The moving picture in the middle depicted Harry and Ron laughing together, having the time of their lives with happiness glowing from their faces. Hermione wished she could see those smiles again.

Hermione found out the news last year from a screaming and incoherent Ginny who suddenly apparated to her flat.

_Hermione had just apparated from dropping Rose off at a wizard day care center. She dropped her purse and coat on the couch and headed to the fridge. She scanned for that bottle of firewhiskey and poured herself some. Even though she had work in a couple of hours, she decided to spend her time relaxing. Hermione almost choked when she heard someone apparate into her flat. This person said her name in an ear piercing scream. She seemed to be sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Ginny?" Hermione said._

_Ginny rushed into the kitchen. Hermione dropped the glass in her hand at the sight of her best friend. Ginny's hair was frayed and some parts were wet with tears. Her face was knotted and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for years. Hermione ran up to her and held her shoulders._

_"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione said scared and worried, with a pang of utmost fear._

_Ginny tried to get it out, but it all sounded like a jumbled, gibberish mess._

_"Ginny, Merlin, slow down!" Hermione said on the verge of tears._

_"Harry and Ron!" Ginny shrieked with her eyes wide. Hermione became very worried, Harry and Ron, what could have happened to them?_

_"What? What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione said, almost yelling._

_"DEAD, THEY'RE DEAD, HARRY AND RON ARE DEAD!" Ginny bellowed and crumpled to the ground._

_The Earth had stopped; she couldn't hear Ginny's sobs or the hum of the fridge. Hermione felt her heart stop and had trouble breathing. It was as if a dementor was in her presense, she felt no happiness and felt like she never could. It was like her heart and soul had been ripped out. And that all took place in the twenty seconds that Hermione took to process what the red-haired women in front of her had just yelled in her face. Hermione felt herself falling to her knees. She gave an earsplitting scream of horror, hate, despair, and disbelief._

_"Merlin, no." Hermione kept repeating. This cannot be true, this cannot be real._

_Ginny and Hermione were hugging now, sobbing into each other's shoulders. A patronus appeared in front of them, it was Kingley's. It noticed Ginny and Hermione and it understood._

_"Sorry for your losses." it said in a heavy voice and disappeared._

It was hard to believe what Ginny told her that day, but her emotions were true. Hermione's tears formed new drops on the old Daily Prophet. She stood up and once again wiped her tears. With her hands shaking, she ripped up the issue and threw it into the fireplace. She had to try and forget it. Hermione grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door, knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed, breathing deeply and sweating. The heavy rain continued outside and the howling wind hit the windows. They both stared at the ceiling, exhausted. Arabella sighed and turned to Draco.<p>

"I love you, Draco." She said breathlessly.

Draco turned to her and kissed her on her full lips.

"I love you too, Bel." He said in the husky voice that always made Arabella's heart skip beats.

Draco got up with the blanket around him and stared at the window. The thunder storm was growing in intensity along with the rain. He saw the garden from his window. Once beautiful and abundant in tulips, roses, and lavenders was now muddy and dead. He sighed and began gathering his scattered clothes, chuckling to himself when remembering the same scenario from last night. Draco saw Arabella examining her ring. It was a sliver ring, studded with 1/3 carat diamonds all around it with a five carat emerald in the middle. Draco made sure this ring was specially made for Arabella and it would never be made for any else.

"Draco, have I told you how much I love this ring?" She said in her airy, angelic voice.

"Yes, several times." He said chuckling.

Arabella got out of bed and began gathering and putting on her clothes as well. Draco examined her body. Her long, straight, red hair caressed her shoulders. The scent of her hair lingers in Draco's nose, the smell of citrus plants. Like a tropical paradise, Draco recalled. The curves and contours of her body were part of her perfection. Her beautiful long legs were soft to the touch. Her milky skin glistened night and day, in his eyes. All he was able to get out after his peruse was,

"You're beautiful." Almost inaudible, but she sure heard him.

She blushed; it wasn't hard to notice her blushes and giggled. Draco loved that sound.

"And you're too handsome for words." Arabella said and walked closer to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips with him accepting it forcefully. This kiss made them both weak at the knees. When they broke it off, they were both breathing heavily. They smiled at each other and looked in each other's eyes. Their eyes were both filled with love.

"So, I've got to go meet Pansy and tell her the great news." She whispered and gave him one last peck, on the cheek this time. She let go of Draco, grabbed her wand, and with a crack, apparated away.

Draco sighed once again with a smile on his lips and said, "Merlin, that woman."

He ascended down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of white wine from the wine cooler and poured himself some into a crystal glass. He found today's issue of the Daily Prophet and read one of the articles on the front page.

One Year after Tragic Auror Deaths, Memorial Erected in Honor

Today marks one year after the tragic deaths of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, the Ministers two top aurors. To commemorate their lives, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had two plaques and portraits erected onto the entrance of the ministry.

"We thought that these two young men deserved this special honor," said Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "They were not only top aurors in the ministry, but they also fought to end the life of Lord Voldemort, which is an accomplishment worth commemorating."

Last year, Potter and Weasley were both killed following a tip, which turned into a trap. Their bodies were found in the ruins of an old abandoned shack. Caius Linstrum, the ex-Death Eater they were attempting to capture, was said to have created to explosion. Still, no one is sure who created the blast and Linstrum was never found.

The plaques and portraits will be unveiled for family and close friends on July 29th and to the public on August 2nd.

Draco put the Prophet down, not knowing what the feel about what he had just read. All he knew was that he felt guilty for not feeling much of anything. He was never able to thank them for saving him twice and that also brought on guilt. He made a mental note to visit the display someday. He wondered about Granger, their only recent confrontation was at Harry and Ron's funeral which was about a year ago.

_Draco walked into the graveyard space where the funeral was taking place. He didn't expect half as much of these people to show up, but remembered how popular Harry and Ron were in Hogwarts and out of it. He felt awkward for coming alone and didn't know where to stand. He stood on the outside of the group near a familiar brown, bushy haired girl. She stood like a mannequin, wearing sunglasses with a stoic look on her face and one hand each holding a little red haired girl and a young red haired woman. She didn't cry or sniffle but she never tore her eyes away from the two caskets in front of the crowd._

_The weather seemed to be teasing them, the sun shone brightly and the temperature was hot and humid. The birds tweeted in the distance. The early evening rays shone through the trees and lit up two closed caskets._

_The ceremony concluded and he noticed that Hermione had never once moved from beginning to end. Tears trickled down her pale face. She didn't wipe them or sniffle. Draco didn't worry, it was normal after losing someone close to you, wasn't it? Before he knew it, the crowd began dispersing. Ginny was sobbing into a handkerchief while walking up to the caskets and Hermione was still a mannequin. The little girl next to her began tugging on her hand._

_"Mommy, let's go." She said in a childish voice, but Hermione didn't budge._

_Draco didn't know what came over him, but he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face who had touched her with the same facial expression._

_"Get your filthy hands off me." She said slowly in a scarily low voice. She turned her head back to the caskets, still standing there._

_Draco quickly removed his hand and stood there._

_"Sorry, Granger." Draco whispered. He was not only sorry for his misunderstood gesture, but he was sorry for so much more. He walked away from her and after a bit, looked back. Hermione was still standing there with the little girl tugging on her hand._

So, it had not been the most civil confrontation, but Draco couldn't blame her for her words. Draco didn't have the right to do that after all those years of pain and torture.

Draco put his mind back to his fiancé. They had met about a year ago at Pansy's engagement party to Blaise Zabini. It could be said that it was love at first sight. Pansy's attempt to get Draco a woman had worked and it happened to be her cousin. They immediately began dating and they enjoyed every moment of time spent together. The way she walked with grace and confidence, the way she talked with lightness and her beautiful looks caught his attention. She was, of course, a pureblood like his parents wanted. It was a match made in heaven. He proposed last night at the restaurant where their first date had occurred a year ago. Draco, ever the romantic, got down on one knee and professed his love. A vehement "yes" from Arabella, a ring on a finger, applause from the witnesses, and a searing kiss from Draco all sealed the deal. And he knew she was the one for her. A smile began creeping in his lips as he downed the rest of the white wine. Draco checked the time; he was supposed to meet Blaise at a muggle café to inform him of the latest events. He grabbed his coat and walked out into the rain towards the café.


	2. Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 2

The July rain still hadn't subsided, in fact, it became worse. The wind was stronger and the rain almost felt like hail as it came in contact with the body. The clouds were darker and threatening and the lighting, brighter. But this is how Hermione liked her evenings. It was relaxing while she sat in the café with Pride and Prejudice in her hands and tea on her table. The wind was pushing the window, causing it to howl in pain. There were many people in the café, but they were all here for the same reasons as Hermione. A couple of tables had some gossipers and chatters but they knew to keep their voices down. Hermione chuckled at her favorite part.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy." Hermione said to herself, "How do you and Elizabeth seem to always be in the same place at the same time?"

"I could ask you the same, Granger." She heard a man's voice say behind her.

She whipped her head around to find a tall, slender blond haired man soaking from top to bottom. He muttered a spell that instantly dried his hair, clothes, and body. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, remembering that they were in a muggle café. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed the spell and saw that no one did.

"Malfoy!" She said in a low, threatening voice, "You do understand that we are in a muggle café?"

"Oh, we are?" Draco said, rolling his eyes and brushing her concern away with a wave of his hand.

Hermione turned back to her book as Draco looked around to see if there were any seats left. He spotted the only unoccupied one in front of Hermione.

"So… it looks like there are no seats left." Draco said, eyeing the open chair in front of Hermione.

Hermione turned around and said, not giving in, "Then I suppose you can stand." She once again turned back to her book.

Draco startled her as he plopped down in the seat in front of her. Since when did he need permission to do anything? Hermione remembered.

"Well, I supposed not." He said smirking.

Hermione glared at him and once again turned back to her book. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Hermione noticed that Draco was staring at her. She sighed in frustration, stuck her bookmark in the book and slammed it on the table. The thunder seemed to correlate with her sudden outburst of anger.

"Look, what do you want Malfoy? I am not in the mood for your shenanigans." She said in a hissing whisper, staring intently into his gray eyes.

Draco noticed her puffy eyes and her coarse brown hair tied into a messy pony tail. Her skin was horribly pale, almost competing with his. He smirked and said nothing. He grabbed the book she was reading and looked at the cover. He realized that he had the exact same edition, except his copy was in worse condition than hers. He happened to regard the book as one of his favorites. Hermione's hand reached out and snatched the book back and out of his hands

"Great book, it's one of my favorites." Draco said after a moment of silence.

Hermione snorted, "Wow, you actually read?"

He laughed at her scrutiny, "I'm a pretty mean reader if I may say so myself, my other favorite is Oliver Twist. I used to always read it as a child in the manor."

Hermione looked down at her book and smiled, "I love Oliver Twist, too."

Draco went back to staring at her until she looked back up, having that odd feeling of eyes staring at her.

"So, how's life?" He said curiously.

It took her a while to answer the question, knowing that her life was in no way, shape or form satisfactory. A lump formed in her throat, but she tried to push back. She would not cry anymore today, he wouldn't have wanted it.

"Fine, you?" She lied, trying to convince both herself and Draco that it was true.

"I know that's not true." He whispered seriously. By the looks of her, it was definitely not true. Talking about it was a remedy, he always learned.

"Stop." She said in a cold voice and fought the urge of crying. She whipped the page of her book so hard that it ripped almost halfway, "Damn it." She said and set book down, feeling out of control.

She took a long gulp of her tea and wrung her hands. Draco examined her while all of this was happening, feeling that strange emotion of sympathy and a bit of pity. They sat in silence once more.

"So, I got engaged." Draco said, trying to wipe away that emotion away with a gloat.

"Congrats," Hermione said with no happiness in her voice. She suddenly felt an unusual swarm of jealousy, "To whom?"

"Arabella Beaumont."

Hermione knew she recognized that name, but couldn't search her brain from where.

"I don't think I know her." She said after a sip of tea.

"You wouldn't, she went to Beauxbatons." He said with a sip of tea.

"Hmm. When's the wedding?" Hermione inquired, just to keep conversation flowing and inhibit vulnerable silences.

"We haven't really decided. Bel doesn't want a long engagement, that's for sure."

"October is the best time for weddings in my opinion, ours was..." Hermione stopped, realizing she was getting carried away while unconscious tears welled up her eyes. She finished with a quiet, "on Halloween." Hermione turned toward the window, trying to hide her apparent melancholy.

Draco pretended that he didn't notice her tears and sincerely said, "Thanks, I'll ask her about October."

Hermione turned to him and smiled honestly, suddenly feeling less sad.

A silence fell over them once again, the storm raged around them and the wind made the windows whistle even louder.

"So, what are you doing in muggle London anyways?" Hermione asked, now curious.

"I live around here."

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically, knowing that this wasn't an ideal place for someone like him.

"Yes really, in a mansion."

"A mansion? I don't recall any mansions around here…" Hermione said, still confused and suspicious.

"Ok whatever Granger, so I don't live around here. I just happen to like this café. It's… cozy." Draco divulged.

Hermione almost spit out her tea, "Did you just use the word 'cozy'?"

"Yes, I used the word 'cozy.' Is that a crime or something?"

"No, I'm just… who are you and what have you done with that vile ferret named Draco Malfoy?"

"I guess that ferret grew up, people do do that, Granger."

"Yes, I guess peopledo." Hermione said with a grin and took a sip of her tea.

Another silence until Draco asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I actually live here, which shouldn't be that hard to believe. My parents were muggles after all."

"How could I forget?" Draco said with a sad smile.

Hermione understood the small apology and nodded. She stared into her tea and mixed it with her spoon, momentarily mesmerized by the swirling liquid.

After a long moment of silence, Draco suddenly said what he'd been meaning to say.

"Look, Granger, I know you're not fine. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like death! You need to just… don't waste your life away." Draco said, trying to sound convincing and caring.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You need to learn to live again, without them."

Hermione feeling insulted and became very angry, "You don't know me, Malfoy, and you don't know what I've been through. It's none of your business and I don't need a coward and a vile Death Eater like you meddling!"

She regretted those words once they angrily spilled out of her mouth like vomit. He knew they shouldn't have, but her insults hit a nerve. It brought back those horrible memories that he had been trying to leave behind in the past. His face contorted with rage and he looked at her like she was the filth on his shoe, just like back in Hogwarts.

"Sor-"

"Fine, go back to your dead husband and Potter, Mudblood. They never gave a damn about you. That's why they left you." Malfoy said in a cold, hissing voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Tears clouded her vision as she stared at Draco in disbelief, though she was convinced it was all true. It was funny how fast people can change their emotions, how fast they can go from caring to hate. She was disgusted at the words he just threw at her. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Oi, Draco!" said a voice behind them. Blaise came walking up to their table.

"People don't grow up, Malfoy, so go to hell." She said through her teeth in a voice that even scared her. She ran out of the café, making sure to bump Blaise on the shoulder when passing him.

She had made a mistake in coming. Once she was outside her heavy tears mixed with the rain. She broke down in sobs, those words still going through her head. Oh, Merlin, she hated that ferret even more. Why did he have to go and ruin her composure?

Hermione walked. She walked with her feet leading her somewhere. In 10 minutes, she found herself in front of two granite gravestones. The rain was still pouring, but she didn't care. She dropped to her knees.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked the gravestones as more tears fell down her face. She didn't expect an answer. Hermione took her the withering flowers out of her bag and placed one on each grave.

"Goodbye." She said and stood up, remembering that she had to pick up Rose. She wiped her eyes, dried herself with a spell, and apparated to the day care center.


	3. In Confidence

Chapter 3

Arabella Beaumont appeared in an alley way near the Leaky Cauldron after a successful apparation. She smoothed down her wrinkled deep purple evening dress and opened her black umbrella. The rain was still pelting the earth and the thunderstorm was roaring above. London weather was living up to her expectations. She stepped out of the alley way and started her short journey to the pub. There weren't many people on the streets which was understandable considering the weather. Taxis and other assorted cars passed her by, splashing some water on her black tights in the process. She groaned, annoyed, and continued walking briskly to the pub. She reached the Leaky Cauldron's door and swung it open, closing her umbrella. Arabella surveyed the room, looking for her cousin. She was seated at the bar sipping a butter beer and observing the other patrons. Arabella smiled, suddenly becoming nervous and excited at the prospect of telling her the good news. She hurriedly walked over to Pansy who looked up when she arrived.

"Bella!" Pansy exclaimed, hugging her cousin and giving her friendly pecks on the cheek.

"Oh Pansy, it's been a while." Arabella exclaimed, hugging her back tightly.

"It's only been a couple of months." Pansy said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's much too long in my book." Arabella said as she sat down in the stool next to Pansy's.

"So, tell me, what's the big news?" Pansy asked, already having lots of theories in her head about it.

Arabella answered by holding up her left hand, the beautiful custom made ring glistening in the adequate lighting of the pub. Pansy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. This was one of her theories, but she still didn't see it coming. She grabbed Arabella's hand to examine the ring much closer. Of course Draco would go above and beyond, she thought with a knowing grin.

"Wow, Bella, I'm so happy for you! Draco should be so lucky. The ring is gorgeous as well." Pansy cried.

"Thank you, Pansy. And I know." Arabella said as she pulled her hand back and looked at the ring again herself. She started fidgeting with the ring and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Pansy noticed this little emotional moment.

"Aww Bella! These are tears of joy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, I'm just… so happy." She said hesitantly, as if happiness was something frowned upon.

"Listen, you two deserve each other. Don't think otherwise." Pansy grabbed Arabella's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You think?"

"I know." Pansy replied with a smile, "Besides, you wouldn't have a custom Draco Malfoy ring on that finger if it wasn't the case."

Arabella laughed, her negative thoughts beginning to fade and positive thoughts came to the surface. She immediately remembered where she was.

"Oh yeah, we need to celebrate! But wait, I want you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Will you be my matron of honor?"

Pansy's face lit up. "Absolutely, Bella. I'm so excited!"

"Me too." Arabella said sincerely.

"Right, so, barkeep, two firewhiskey shots right here!" Pansy ordered then turned to Arabella with a wink, "Get ready to really celebrate, babe."

* * *

><p>Blaise sat down in the seat where Hermione had just occupied and looked at Draco with a very confused look. Draco still had an angry face on and Blaise was a bit apprehensive to approach the topic.<p>

"Was that just…"

"Yes."

"Huh…" Blaise remarked, still very confused.

Draco sighed heavily and rubbed his face. All angriness was washing away and guilt was brimming. He looked out the window and saw Hermione making her way down the street and not looking back. He knew he went too far, Hermione was already emotionally compromised and he knew the amount of damage he caused. Her angry remarks were justifiable but his were not. Acquaintances or not, his words were not appropriate.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Blaise asked after observing Draco's actions.

Draco sighed again, "Just…" He began then noticed that she had left her book on the table. He picked it up and examined it. The bookmark was tucked into a page and the inside of the front cover had the words "Granger Library" written in script. Draco closed the book and pocketed it, knowing what he should do to begin the process of ridding is guilt and apologizing. "…nothing, Blaise, just nothing."

"Uh, huh…. so, why am I here again?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, right, I proposed Bel." Draco said happily, snapping back to his reality.

"I knew it! Great, man. I'm glad to hear it." Blaise said with a wide smile giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Bella makes me very happy and I really can't wait to marry her." Draco confided with Blaise.

"Aww, you sap. You're going to love the married life, everything gets better. Including sex." Blaise said but whispered the last comment.

"Really? I didn't think that was possible with us but I'll take your word for it." Draco smiled arrogantly.

"Smug bastard."

"Jealousy is not a good look on you, my dear Blaise."

"Please, I'm not jealous, you should know." Blaise cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up or I'll ask someone else to be my best man."

"Aww, Draco, of course I'll be your best man. No need to ask twice." Blaise said sweetly.

"Thanks Blaise, really."

"No problem, Draco. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

They continued their conversation, talking about all the cliché things men talk about. The thunderstorm finally began to subside into the night as the café crowd thinned.

* * *

><p>Hermione tucked 5 year old Rose into bed, reading her a story from "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" that Ron would always read to her when she was scared. Little rumbles of thunders were still heard but the storm had reached its dénouement. When Hermione realized that Rose had fallen asleep, she put the book away and began to walk out of the room.<p>

A small voice stopped Hermione in her step, "I miss daddy."

Hermione turned around with a sad smile, trying the stay strong for her daughter and while blinking the tears away. "Me too, honey, me too. But he's always with us. Now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, mommy, I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione whispered.

The words that Draco spat at her were still playing in her head like a film reel. The anger in his face and voice penetrated her mind. She knew he was wrong, of course he was wrong, but the little voice at the back of her head was still skeptical. She tried to push it away but it continued to stain her thoughts. Hermione sighed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of her favorite white wine and a wine glass, pouring herself a generous amount. She needed it. She then plopped onto the couch in the living room and stared out the window in front of her.

Hermione never got the full story of Harry and Ron's death. She felt that the way their deaths were investigated was inadequate. Ginny felt the same. The tip they followed could not be traced back to anyone and who killed them with the two killing curses and cover up explosion at the shack was never determined. The whole situation was extremely mystifying. Hermione had gone through Ron's notes, clippings, and plans many times before she had to give it up to the Ministry. But, mostly none of it made sense. Ginny went through Harry's and they constantly collaborated, trying to make sense of their plans.

She wasn't an auror like many people, including her, thought she would end up. Instead, she ended up back in Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies professor and Gryffindor head of house. She only taught two classes a week and worked out a schedule that worked so that she would have more time for Rose. She was perfectly content with her position there and she made enough money to keep herself and Rose content as well.

But she never stopped thinking about the whole mission they were on trying to capture Caius Linstrum. She considered becoming an auror just to capture that son of a bitch that ruined her life. She knew that people she trusted were now on the case and that they would capture him. They promised her that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a figure walking up her walkway. Hermione checked the time; it was almost 11 o' clock. Wow, how long have I been sitting here? And who the hell is here at 11 o' clock? Hermione thought. She placed her wine down on a side table and quickly pulled out her wand from the side table's drawer. She walked up to her front door and stood next to it, putting her hand on the door knob. She yanked the door open and turned to face the intruder with her wand to his chest.


End file.
